


【贩夫X阿列克西欧斯】特殊待遇

by frozen



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 简介：关于科林斯主线的特殊待遇。小黑屋，油，锁链和鞭子都是官方现成的。警告：强暴，体型差，假阳具还有马。有水仙骨科提及，但是本篇和片段灭文法不是一个世界线的，因为塞不下了【。】以上ok？





	【贩夫X阿列克西欧斯】特殊待遇

阿列克西欧斯在一片昏暗中睁开眼睛。他的头很沉重，手臂和喉咙则很痛，但久经考验的神经仍很快让不久之前的情况清晰地浮现出来。  
听从阿尔西比亚狄斯的建议来到科林斯……交际花们正在受到暴烈的独裁者的威胁……他调查了“贩夫”的密室……福柏突然闯进来导致她被抓获了，而雇佣兵需要保证她的安全。  
“福柏？”  
他隐约在房间的角落里看到小小一团蜷缩着的身影，她对呼唤声没有反应，但胸口因为呼吸而起伏，空气中也没有什么血腥味——除了他自己额头上的。  
不过……阿列克西欧斯松了口气，他莽撞的小家人没事，为此，这种代价他还付得起。  
他试着动了动，但是能提供给囚徒的活动空间实在有限，嵌入墙壁的铁链和项圈扣住了他的喉咙，铁链很短，他只能保持坐在睡毯上的姿势，后背挺直，稍微一动冷冰冰的金属就会勒紧脖颈的皮肤，另外两个铁环则将手腕吊在头顶。他的铠甲、护腕和凉鞋都被脱掉了，只剩下一件白色的亚麻短裙套在身上，夜晚的空气亲吻着他裸露的肌肤。  
“驯鹰人，你居然自己把自己送到了这里，”黑暗中突然漾出一团火光，一个沙哑粗野的声音说道，“当我的下属告诉我的时候……我真是很惊喜。”  
“！”  
敌人。雇佣兵下意识地绷紧了身体。火光后面的是一个熊一般的庞然大物，摇晃的光甚至不足以映照出他全部的轮廓。在他没有被捆绑着的时候，这也会是一个难以对付的家伙，何况于现在。  
“贩夫”？  
而对方却只是在摇曳的火光下欣赏着佣兵从额头流淌到下颌、弄脏了英俊面孔的血痕，以及他露出双腿、跪坐在睡毯上的样子。  
“很好。我听说了你，你来到科林斯，要为那帮妓女张目？”这头熊一边低声咆哮一边大踏步地向前，斯巴达人甚至可以感觉到烈焰的灼热贴近到要烧灼到发丝的距离——他一手举着火把贴近他的脸，一手卡住他的下巴，“如果你要在乎那群街头的寄生虫，就也成为她们之中的一员吧！”  
“只为我打开双腿……”野兽般的呼吸喷到佣兵的脸上，阿列克西欧斯无动于衷，然而贩夫的下一句话却让那双明亮的褐色眼眸因为愕然而睁大了——  
“我会非常高兴地让密里涅知道这件事的，但愿她能看见你成为我的婊子。”  
“你知道密里涅！你见过她？！”  
斯巴达人厉声质问。  
贩夫爆发出一阵大笑。  
“哦……我当然见过她。她当初路经这个城市的时候，可是给我找了好大的麻烦啊。最近神教的命令传下来，我可是相当乐于去追捕她……可惜鬼魅和智者们都要求她活着……”  
他死死掐住斯巴达人皮肤的手突然放轻了，粗糙、宽大的手掌带着一种难以言喻的猥亵的意味抚过他的锁骨，滑入无袖亚麻上衫的衣领里。  
因为乳头突然被用力揪住，阿列克西欧斯不由自主地拱起背，但贩夫不允许他逃走，他丢开火把，用另一支手勒住了年轻佣兵的后脊，把他饱满、温热而结实的胸膛压向自己揉弄的手掌。  
“但这也是一种报复的方法，不是吗？”  
“如果我抓住了她，我会把她活着带来，带到这里，让她看看自己失踪多年的儿子是怎么样被我操得哭着求我——”  
“你怎么敢！”被侮蔑着肉体的佣兵发出狂怒的声音，他的胸口在他的手掌下剧烈起伏，密里涅的话题让斯巴达人像只野兽一样呲出牙齿，“你胆敢再说一句侮辱她的话——”  
贩夫笑得更厉害了。  
“还有一件事。”  
他忽然说，把厚实的嘴唇贴紧佣兵的耳朵，“关于你的弟弟，我们可爱又可敬的神祗德谟斯……”  
被丢开的火把在地上滚了几圈，只苟延残喘了片刻，此刻终于完全熄灭了。他们笼罩在一片全然的黑暗中。  
在这湿热暧昧的漆黑一片里，贩夫把扳住他后背的手慢慢下滑，探进亚麻短裙下，充满暗示地来回抚摸着佣兵挺翘结实的屁股，耳语般的细小声音舔舐般地钻进阿列克西欧斯的耳蜗。  
"他是……属于我们全体的。”  
“我尝过他了，他的味道很好。只是我始终不够尽兴……”  
“我在这个地方做的事，是我始终更喜欢的形式。现在我得到了你，简直是梦想成——”  
贩夫没说完的下半句话变成了一声被血呛在喉咙里的咳嗽声，他踉跄着向身后倒去。  
阿列克西欧斯的喉咙和双手都被紧紧地铐住了，但为了方便被进入，准备这一切的人并没有锁住他结实的长腿，而年轻佣兵的踢击曾经踢翻过一头真正的熊……  
人就更不用说了。  
“你竟然！”贩夫在地上喘息了半天才能够爬起来，他狂怒而含混地大骂道，嘴里喷出血沫。因为刚才那重重的一击，这巨人严重咬伤了自己的舌头，虽然穿着护甲，但贩夫仍然能感觉到颤抖的腹部正伴随着他现在的每一次呼吸而抽痛。  
“怎么了？我听不清，你是在说……如果对方不被牢牢锁住就会让你不举，是吗？”阿列克西欧斯对他露出了讽刺的笑容，但和冰冷的嘲笑不同，斯巴达人的眼睛里也燃烧着狂热的怒火。佣兵的生存经验当然告诉了他现在的情况下作出这样的举动会导致不妙的结果，但他同时也是一个斯巴达人。  
他时常觉得生活已经让他遗忘了这份被抛弃的血脉，但它有时又会强于一切生存守则地浮现出来——他是一个战士，在任何不利的时候也都要反击。

无论付出什么代价。

破空而来的鞭子把他的头打得偏向了一边，随后迎来的是狂风暴雨般的鞭打，贩夫在失去理智的狂怒中、在黑暗中鞭笞他几乎毫无防卫的肉体——这是很漫长的一段时间，仿佛这野兽的施虐欲永远没有尽头——纤薄的衣衫变得破碎，肌肤因为剧痛而不由自主地痉挛，但无法动弹的佣兵打定主意沉默不语，只从喉咙深处溢出压抑的喘息。  
在他的意识几乎快要消失的时候，火把又一次燃了起来，充斥着痛楚的黑夜被烧灼肌肤的光亮取代。  
“……”  
贩夫喘着气，眼前熟悉而喜爱的风景让他慢慢地平静了下来。  
四周墙壁上固定的火把全部都点燃了，屋子中被照得亮如白昼，几乎没有任何阴影可以遮蔽斯巴达人伤痕累累的躯体。  
他暴露在他面前。  
纤薄的亚麻已经几乎完全被抽成了碎片，雪白的质地上全是血痕——这就是贩夫永远选择白色的原因，他喜欢看他的受害者因为他而流血的样子——现在这件衣服连勉强蔽体都做不到了。结实修长的身躯从肩膀到胸腹、腰部，大腿的线条纤毫毕现，蜂蜜色的肌肤上鞭痕纵横交错，因为疼痛而反射性地颤抖着。连佣兵的大腿内侧和左侧胸膛裸露的乳珠上都划过了不少鞭痕，那颗小果子破了皮，可怜兮兮地站在那里……  
贩夫凑上去，舔了一口。他尝到了鲜血和复仇的鲜美滋味。佣兵战栗了一下，但还是不肯做声。  
不顾他的战栗，贩夫用舌尖舔干净了那些血。然后扯掉那些不足以称得上衣服的碎布。  
他希望一会儿他掐住他的大腿内侧操进去的时候，那些渔网般开始红肿起来的伤痕会让年轻的斯巴达人感觉到足够的痛苦。  
他迫不及待地想看这个年轻人受苦——但这并不意味着他不会为他用上他的油。

因为单一的刺激会让人厌倦，从而产生抗性。痛苦就好像石榴籽，当然是越新鲜的滋味越好。

贩夫倾斜手中的油罐，油从佣兵的胸口倒下去——在他的密室里，这只罐子始终会放在炭灰里保温，还温热的油顺着阿列克西欧斯的胸口向下流去，胸乳间累累的伤口因为它而阵阵刺痛，包括划过他的乳头的鞭痕——但奇妙的是，当油滑过那里时，他浅色的乳头立即翘了起来。  
粗糙的手滑过他的胸乳，把油抹开，同时弥散开的还有一股浓郁到令人难以呼吸的甜腻的玫瑰和乳香的味道，他的掌心掠过充血，变得坚硬的乳尖，佣兵的腰居然不由自主地为之震颤。  
这油……  
“有催情的效果。”贩夫仿佛是看到了他开始染上红色的、紧闭的眼角。  
那些令人作呕的笑意又回到那粗粝的嗓音里。  
他用鞭子沾着油，一路从佣兵的胸腹滑下。光亮芳香的油脂混合了血迹，一直溢到阿列克西欧斯的下腹和鼠蹊，连大腿内侧都沾湿成一团滑腻。  
他全身都是鞭痕。  
“——融入伤口效果更好。”   
他说，声音已经开始失真。  
“来吧，接下来，让我听听你求我操得深些的甜腻声音。”  
他的手在年轻佣兵的肌肤上揉开了那些油，先是渗入伤口的疼痛，然后是奇异的灼烫，它们从伤口渗入到血管里去，缓缓地流淌在这具赤裸躯体的每一寸。而他也伴随着涂抹的动作，摸遍了这具身体的每一分。这是一具雕塑成大理石也毫不为过的肉体，修长强健的骨骼上覆盖着柔韧漂亮的肌肉，年轻的肌肤光滑结实而富有弹性，因为血液的烧灼而泛起红色。不愧是德谟斯在另一个世界的兄长——他们的肉体简直一样甘甜完美。只是佣兵的肩膀、手臂、侧肋和大腿上分布着微微凸起的陈旧伤痕，这是被遗弃者像野狗一样在科法隆尼亚那种法外之地求生留下的、代表磨难的痕迹。  
是他吃过的苦头，也是他上过的课程。  
今天——贩夫会为佣兵增添一些新的、永远也抹不掉的“新课”。烙印在他体内的最深处。  
当他沾了油试图摩挲佣兵大腿内侧的肌肤……与更私密的地方时，那里的肌肉像是受惊的鱼一样滑溜溜地抽紧了，但他无法再踢他了——贩夫拧脱了他双脚的脚腕，这双漂亮的长腿只能在巨人散发出野兽般热度的坚硬身躯旁边夹紧又放松，做些徒劳而无声的挣动。  
“你过去被抓到过吗？”贩夫说，同时用满是芳香油渍的手撸动、涂抹着雇佣兵颤抖的阴茎，他的动作很粗暴，每次合拢手指上下用力摩擦挤压，都有大量的油从他的指缝被挤出来，这本身应该是很痛苦的——但实际上，阿列克西欧斯已经完全勃起了，敏感的粘膜太容易吸纳药性，而因为大幅度动作而从铃口倒灌进去的催情香油则让他的性器仿佛正从脆弱的里面被点燃。他的腰抖动着，几乎咬破了嘴唇。  
贩夫凑近了他的脸，“做这样的工作……却带着这样的一幅躯体和面孔。告诉我，你曾经被使用过吗？士兵、强盗、商人和贵族，有多少人曾经操过你？”  
“没有？”  
又是一次重重的撸动，佣兵剧烈地弓起背，从牙关里溢出抽气声，但他一声不吭。  
那头贪婪的熊凑了过来，“那我会很满意地成为第一个。”  
大概擅长享乐的独裁者不想被过于紧涩的甬道扫了兴致，最先进入身体的是油，用来斟酒的波斯细嘴银酒壶冰冷而坚硬，远比人类的手指更长，探入到让佣兵发抖的深度，但涌进来的油却是烫热的，冲刷着收缩的肠壁。贩夫对待佣兵的肉穴仿佛对待一只酒杯，持续地倾倒着——他几乎把他灌满了。冰凉纤细的壶嘴根本不可能被耻辱地翕张着的穴口夹住，小股小股的油伴随着臀肉的颤动溢出，沾满了他下身的肌肤，在后腰积成了一小滩。仿佛是失禁般的羞耻让年轻的斯巴达人仿佛浑身都烧了起来，而实际上催情的药膏也正在这么做了，他的体内和体外全部沾满了芳香的药油，没有一处不在剧烈的燃烧着热度，太热了，甚至胜过小时候海上漂流时高烧的那三天，烧得雇佣兵的头都开始昏眩。  
但这并没有让被插入的苦楚少上半分。  
酒壶咕噜噜地滚到一边，而他脱臼的腿被拽住了。用力的一扯让阿列克西欧斯被铐住的脖子都勒得剧痛，漫长的一瞬间，他无法呼吸——但更加让他无法呼吸的是把他的身体整个贯穿撑开的东西。  
他被紧紧地拽着大腿，紧贴在那头两米多高的野兽的胯骨上，完全吞下了贩夫的那根东西，大量的油被从泛红的臀瓣中间挤了出来——好像被从中间劈成两半似的瑟瑟发抖。  
“咕……唔……”  
太大了。太烫了。又太坚硬了。他因为过量药油而收缩刺痛的粘膜仿佛被烫伤了，但又因为已经被扩张到了极致，只能紧紧地勒在贩夫肿胀的阳具上，每一寸都贴合着颤抖。  
德谟斯被这种家伙进入过吗？这怎么可能？他被捅得想要呕吐，手指痉挛着在空中握紧，佣兵的手臂上有三道鲜明的伤疤——那是他儿时遇熊袭击时候被抓伤的，在他成长得足够强大以前，阿列克西欧斯被这种庞大的畜生伤到过好几次，但被熊操，这还是第一次。  
体内的感觉过于鲜明，脑海几乎变成一片空白，大腿内侧鞭痕被粗糙的手指掐住的痛苦甚至都无法让他稍微分神想一下别的。  
他应该想的。  
贩夫抓住了他的腿，然后开始使用他。  
阿列克西欧斯猝不及防漏出半声声音，然后他真的干呕起来。  
没有任何准备，也永远不可能准备好，贩夫抓着他的腰，大起大落地重重地操着佣兵才刚刚打开的柔软内里，脆弱的粘膜被磨得烂红。他被抛上抛下，仿佛一个漏了的瓶子一样伴随承受不断溢出更多的液体，打湿了那根捣弄的硬杵，也淋淋漓漓流下颤抖的大腿。佣兵的手下意识地抓握着扣住他手腕的铁环，试图保持一下平衡，但是他的手指却在打滑，世界在颠覆摇晃，但凶猛的抽插却永不停止。  
晕眩消退后涌上来的是快感，这种快感也像是野兽，粗蛮可怕，被侵犯着的体内仍然觉得疼痛，但佣兵同时也觉得内壁被摩擦时的电流窜过他的脊骨，两者的交替仿佛一根铁矬，磋磨着他的精神。低哑的气声冲破齿缝，他抬起头，仍然在剧烈的颤抖中沉默着，但贩夫却能感觉到他彻底变得软滑的体内正每一下都啜吸着他，伴随着野兽喷上的潮湿鼻息，鲜血从无声地佣兵的嘴唇流到脖颈，又被正享受着他的肉体的嗜血巨人心满意足地舔去。  
在高潮的时候，贩夫压住佣兵湿漉漉的后腰，把精液全数灌入到这具身体的深处。  
“……”  
斯巴达人的韧性就好像是野生的动物，这也让在床上驯服他们变得格外有趣味。贩夫并没有急着拔出自己，他尽情享受着快感的余韵，趁着射出后性器还没有完全变软，又在那湿而热的身体里抽插了几下。每插一下，阿列克西欧斯湿润的腰窝就都会颤抖了一会儿——因为催情药而被迫发情勃起，因为剧痛而软下去，又在痛楚中重新耻辱地硬了起来，佣兵至今还没有高潮，他湿漉漉的性器伴随着侵犯的节奏摇晃拍打着两个人的腹部，留下一点透明的前液。  
贩夫觉得有趣似的握住了它的头部，年轻的斯巴达人从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，好像痛极了。他已经折磨了他太久，雇佣兵的全身都被冷汗浸湿，他的牙齿终于从鲜血淋漓的嘴唇上松开了，其中溢出断续的声音。  
“等……等一等……”他低声说，虚弱而断续，在沉默这么久之后重新开口，佣兵的嗓音已经完全哑了。贩夫的腰停了下来，他盯着阿列克西欧斯的脸，看着他颤抖的眼睑，他一直在期待着他说出这句话。  
他等着。  
“……”佣兵喘息了半晌，最后突然嗤笑出来，“……你不勃起的时候原来这么短。”   
他仍然被钉在他的性器上面，赤裸的肌肤冷汗淋漓、浑身红晕，但却断断续地露出笑容——这毫无疑问是一种蔑视。佣兵甚至不需要将血沫啐在贩夫的脸上。他用笑容表达了他最大的讥讽。  
贩夫猛地站了起来，阿列克西欧斯从他身上摔了下来，被铁环勒得咳嗽，然而仍笑出声。  
他竟敢。  
在科林斯，没有人敢反抗他。他代表着神教对这座性爱之城的绝对管控，他在性事中总是绝对掌控一切的。他带过很多人——男人、女人——来到这个小屋，无论曾经是什么身份，他们最后全部都畏惧地对他哭泣。其中有一些也许最终会被放走，但贩夫很了解，他们内心幽暗恐怖的某一部分将永远离不开这个房间。  
离不开他的身下。  
除了那个人之外，没有谁可以例外！！  
他在某种幻觉的狂怒之中拿出了那根东西——与其说是床笫的道具，当初打磨它的工匠完全将它作为了一件刑具去塑造。那弯曲的弧度，膨胀的筋脉，还有粗细和长度……每一样，都是为了摧毁承受者的身体和心灵而准备的。  
“想要更长的吗？”他捏住佣兵的下巴，把它拍过他的脸颊，摩擦过他的嘴唇——  
它原本属于一匹马。是绝对不应该插入到人类的身体里去的——  
“张开嘴。”贩夫咆哮说，“这是我最后一点仁慈……”  
“为什么不用你自己的那根呢？”佣兵脖颈的肌肤都绷紧了，却对他露出牙齿，“是怕我咬断它吗？你这——”  
他提起斯巴达人结实的腰，直接把它从下面插了进去。  
其实润滑不过是一种羞辱，不需要再抹上津液或者油脂了，佣兵的下身已经因为过度灌入的芬芳药油、抽插出的水液、还有他刚刚射进去的东西而一塌糊涂，但即使如此，他仍然只插进了一个粗壮的头部就无法再继续深入了。  
于是他用蛮力摇晃着它，仿佛要撑开男人的盆骨一般，让这根东西继续破开括约肌垂死挣扎的抽搐插入到肠道的尽头。  
在他一口气挤进几乎多半个小臂的深度时，佣兵终于克制不住，发出了一声惨叫。  
仿佛以此为讯号，接下来的时间里，贩夫开始抽动手腕，用这根马的假阳具操着他。  
这实在是……实在是太超过了。  
阿列克西欧斯本能地想要捂住腹部，但是他的手腕无法动弹，只能任凭那根东西隔着一层肠壁翻搅着他的内脏，这样的顶弄下佣兵的腰骨完全麻痹了，他无法直起腰，但是颈环也让他无法真正地把腰弯下——斯巴达人肌肉优美的上身无力地瘫软下去，现在那金属环扣着他脖子的样子就好像随时会让他彻底窒息。  
他呜咽着，扭动着腰想要摆脱那根石头的性器，但贩夫却反复地在一次次操弄中缓缓把它插得更深，到了最后，巨人甚至能在年轻的斯巴达人那漂亮的腹肌上看到玩具隆起的完整形状。  
他慢慢地翻转手腕，搅动着。  
“现在怎么样，还要更长一点吗？”  
因为这充满恶意的动作，佣兵不由自主地发出一声哽咽。他仰着头，那双明亮的眼睛睁到了极限，却好像什么也看不到，褐色的眼珠表面上泛着水光，看上去鲜嫩可口。  
贩夫松开了他冷汗淋淋的腰（它立刻坍塌下去），粗糙的大掌覆盖在阿列克西欧斯的腹部，隔着光滑的肌肉揉弄他腹中的形状。因为这样的些微压力，佣兵已经承受到极限的的身体就在瑟瑟发抖，他喘息着，似乎已经失去了神志，身体的反应只是完全出自本能。  
好像能在他——一个成年且强健的男性战士——腹中摸到一团活物是个有趣的体验，贩夫加大了爱抚的力道，换来一声断在喉咙里的哀鸣。肉体的本能让他在极致的刺激中不由自主地后缩，然而后背却是冰冷坚实的石墙。  
“……呜……”  
那贴着墙壁摩擦摇动的腰突然又僵住了，似乎这具想要蜷缩成一团的肉体的主人正找回一丝神志，而正试图以意志停止这样的行为似的。  
……阿列克西欧斯不肯臣服。  
这个男人，他还值得一做再做。  
贩夫突然想起了他在仪式上拥抱的德谟斯，傲慢的神明，他曾经拥他在怀里，依靠自己一个人的性器让他用后穴高潮无数次——才松开手，天选者立即如同抽去骨头一般向前软倒，只剩双股高高翘起，完美的天神的肉体软成一滩，随着喘息激烈起伏，两团蜜色的胸乳被吸得饱胀，压在满是淫水的石台上，肿胀的乳粒皆是水光。  
他想用自己的手法去拥有他，拥有他们。  
贩夫将手从阿列克西欧斯的腹部拿开，伸出粗短的手指插入佣兵的嘴唇，搅弄他颤动的舌头，水液淋漓溢出，将血痕开始干涸的双唇再度染得湿润。仅存的神志已不足以让他咬住声响，在他一边捏住他的舌头一边抽插的时候，他听到了驯鹰人的呻吟声。  
他自己也是骄傲的鹰，却不知能被谁人驯服。  
“为了你两次羞辱我，本身应该割掉你的舌头的……”在渐远的意识和呛咳中，野兽的呼吸有一次喷在耳边，“不过，那要是听到在你亲口求我之后……”

…………………………………………………………  
……………………………………  
……………………  
……………  
唤醒他的是一声鹰叫。  
——伊卡洛斯？  
雇佣兵在一阵令人不快的窒息中醒了过来。这次他的喉咙变得比上一次还要疼。不仅如此，他的腰沉重得仿佛不属于他自己，下身的胀痛酸麻让保持坐姿都变得困难起来。  
……他到底昏过去多久了？  
甚至不知道那根阳具是如何拔出去的——  
他试着动了动腿，然后发出一声猝不及防的呻吟。  
——或者根本没有拔出去。  
只是稍微牵动体内，强烈的刺激就让他拱起腰来，阿列克西欧斯后背紧贴着石墙，双手竭尽全力握紧铁环，这样蜷缩着颤抖了很久，才透过一口气。  
……见鬼。  
见鬼。他在心里痛骂了一大串脏字，但是现实中他却只是紧紧地咬住嘴唇，没有漏出任何声音来——在他可靠的鸟类同伴的羽翼拍打下，福柏已经发出了一声迷糊的声音。他可不能给小孩子听她不该听的东西，无论是他内心的那些话，还是涌动在他喉管深处的呻吟声。  
“阿列克西欧斯！”  
小家伙已经扑过来了。  
“你受伤了！”她看到他身上的血，发出低声的尖叫。  
佣兵叹了一口气，“为什么这么大惊小怪？你见到我的时候，我不是经常在受伤吗？”  
他笑了笑，试图让沙哑的声音听上去好一点，“谢啦，伊卡洛斯，你真是个好朋友。”  
鹰发出一声啼叫，从屋内飞了出去，有他在外面，至少暂时谈话会是安全的了。  
“对不起……”福柏跪在阿列克西欧斯身边，她一刻也没有耽误地检查着他手上的铁铐，试图把它解开，但尽管强迫自己专注于工作，小姑娘的眼圈还是红了，“我是想要帮上忙……”  
“我知道。”阿列克西欧斯柔声说，“只是下次应该再小心点。”他习惯性地就想伸手向福柏的发顶，但动不了，只得作罢，“别受伤，你还没到拥有疤痕会显得很帅气的年纪呢。”  
“你偷线索的时候就做得很好，而且我知道你在开锁这一点做得更好，居然留你在这里是他们最大的失误……”  
伴随着咔哒一声，佣兵的双手从打开的铁环里解脱了出来，他摸了摸手腕，又摸摸福柏的头，“小看我们的小密探是要吃苦头的，对吧？”  
小姑娘噗嗤一声破涕为笑，她胡乱擦了两把脸，“我……我先去找匹马，你等我一下！”  
然后爬起身，一溜烟地窜了出去。  
“伊卡洛斯，帮我看好她。”雇佣兵喃喃自语地说。  
“然后……”他握住自己的脚腕，一言不发干脆地拧上了脱臼的关节，又拽住脖颈上的铁链边缘，扯断了它。  
因为脱臼太久，双腿的关节仍然红肿疼痛，但这一点点疼痛对佣兵来说完全可以忽略不计，最大的问题不是这个，而是——  
他仍然酸胀没有知觉的腰，以及……阿列克西欧斯轻轻抽着气触碰了一下自己的腹部，他只是做一个不大的动作，就能感觉到体内那根该死的东西在小腹上抵出了痕迹。  
他还没有办法把这根马的……管它什么给拿出来。虽然他没有穿任何衣服，但却有类似重甲兵胯部装甲的几片金属紧贴着他下身的皮肤。它们相当严丝合缝，看来除非有一把趁手的武器否则他绝对弄不开它。想也知道是贩夫干的好事，因为没有得到他的求饶，看来这头有性虐爱好的熊在自己不在的时刻也不想放过趁手的猎物。唯一的好处就是不用在福柏面前裸体……虽然他完全不在乎别人看到他的裸体，但小孩子——尤其是他家里的小孩子——还是算了吧。  
“阿列克西欧斯，我找到马了！”  
福柏兴高采烈地探头进来，她偷东西速度从来很快——她有时候未免过于像他小时候了，机警、早熟、坚韧、充满好奇心和探索欲望，并且急于把这个挤压着自己的世界向两旁推开。也许比他更加童真一点，因为佣兵总是忍不住去护着她，她还不太知道风险背后的代价……  
不知道也可以，因为他不会让她有事的。  
“附近看不到守卫，应该是伊卡洛斯引走了他们！快点！”  
看来只能骑马了。没关系，他死不了的。  
雇佣兵咬住牙齿，扶着墙壁让自己站起来，但才刚刚站起就弯下腰，倒抽了一口冷气。这种刺激太强烈了，他不可能忍着这样的操弄走路。在他颤抖的大腿内侧，还有黏黏糊糊的东西正在漏出来。只动一下就会被那根长得超出人体承受能力的东西顶到肠道的最深处，仿佛被狠狠地操了一下似的，他摇摇晃晃地前迈一步，感到冷汗都顺着额角流下来了。  
“很痛吗？”福柏小心翼翼地看着他捂住肚子。  
“……我们走。”阿列克西欧斯摇摇头，他竭尽全力挺直了后背。

从墙边走到院内的那十几步路是煎熬，但一旦上了马，这些就都不算什么了。  
他们没有沿着大路走，在崎岖不平的道路上骑马，体内还插着淫具——这种滋味甚至要比之前这东西的下端被贩夫握在手里的时候还要糟。马背每颠簸一下，佣兵含着阳具的臀部撞到马鞍，就被迫被操得更深。过于粗长而坚硬的石制阴茎，把他的体内塞得酸涩胀痛，此刻正没有丝毫规律地，随着马的动作，胡乱在湿透收紧的肉壁上撞击。  
太激烈了——也太异常了，太深、太重、仿佛要从痉挛着的小腹深处把他捅破，就算是他过去也没有这样被使用过。雇佣兵想要让它停下，至少让它不要再乱动得这么厉害……他没有想过这好像是在床笫上央求适于者慢些似的，他从没有求过任何人。但操着他的性器太过于长且沉重了，马的动作又过于强健而野性，佣兵无法控制住它、也无法停止这撞击，只能呜咽着把无法直起的腰伏低在马背上。马粗硬的皮毛刮蹭着他裸露的乳尖，让柔嫩的器官传来阵阵淫靡的刮痛。马形的假阳具，和马奔走的力量一起操着他，好像不是佣兵在骑着马，而是真的是胯下这头畜生在“骑”着他似的——他被这感觉逼得发疯，却不能降低速度，也不能被福柏发觉，只有在阵阵袭来的可怕煎熬中难耐的弓起背脊，颤抖的额头抵在马鬓之上，已经被汗水浸湿。  
身上阵阵的麻软让阿列克西欧斯几乎虚脱，他要被甩下去了，只能凭借坚持的最后意志本能地用大腿夹紧马腹、搂住马颈。除了折磨他的道具之外，他几乎一丝不挂，充血的两乳和敏感的大腿内侧抵在马身上，被粗糙的皮毛扎的又痒又疼，这是一匹雪白而强健的马，蜜色肌肤的美丽肉体紧紧缠在雪白的马身上，颤抖着，如果阿尔西比亚狄斯在，他一定能从这荒诞而淫乱的场景中看出一种凌虐的美。  
……幸好他不在。而福柏的年纪还太小。  
阿列克西欧斯在混乱的边缘这样想。涌出的汗水融化了伤口的血痂，他在模糊的意识中感到了刺痛。已经……快到了。他的胯骨已经震得麻木，腰完全丧失了知觉，腿软绵绵的没有力气，马鞍都已经被汗水和其他液体打湿，体内那根东西被彻底濡湿得滑溜，却永远也不会射出，永远也不会软化，它永远那样坚硬地侵犯着他不应该被碰到的深处——年轻的斯巴达人已是伏倒在马身上，只能在最后窜入脑海的尖锐刺激——不可思议的、痛苦的、强烈的快感中紧紧抓住马鬃，已近乎脱力的两条蜜色的长腿不知是要拒绝、还是要更多地激烈摩擦着马腹。后面那根马的阴茎在外人无法看到的地方大出大进的捣弄着他的后穴，牵扯着内壁的嫩肉，重重的撞击在穴口都翻出了白沫。而他也就在这个时候迎来了高潮，白液弄脏了马背已经一塌糊涂的毛发。

………………  
安舒莎走进小屋的时候，看到阿列克西欧斯正在收检他的武器，他裸露在外的肌肤上散步着一些皮外伤，但是他的精神和动作看上去仍然无懈可击。  
“……是福柏叫我来的。”交际花耸了耸肩，“委托我来看看你的……伤势。”  
“如你所见。”佣兵说，他对自己的伤痕表现得漫不关心，“只是让我多花了点功夫，折返回去杀死守卫拿回自己的装备。”  
他的伤口已经不再出血，矛尖上却带着敌人新鲜的血痕。  
安舒莎眨了眨眼，她好像在血腥味中隐约还闻到了一丝玫瑰和乳香的气味？“她好像觉得你伤的很重。她说你差点在马背上昏倒。不管怎样，在这次的事件中，你救了妲玛莉斯，我很感激你……”  
“我没什么事。”斯巴达之子调整了一下护手，他抬起头，“让福柏和你的人呆在一起，保护她好好睡一觉。而按照我们的约定——我会杀了贩夫，就在今晚。”  
“那么，”交际花马上打起精神，“在剧场……”  
“不，”阿列克西欧斯说，他的声音很平淡，“我会在洞窟处决他。在他死前，我有一些话需要跟他确认——关于我的家人。”  
然而像安舒莎这样敏锐的女人，已经从这短暂的话语中嗅出了血与火的气味。  
无论贩夫做了什么——驯鹰人被惹恼了。  
“好的。”在反驳的欲望产生之前，趋利避害的本能就已经让她做出了条件反射般的回答，同时又产生了一丝若有若无的好奇。  
“他会为了他说的话付出代价。”在阿列克西欧斯并没有解释，跟她擦肩而过时，只有一句这样的低语传入交际花的耳朵。  
并不像是为了自己身上的伤痕，而更像是为了某些冒犯的话。到底是什么样的话会让年轻的斯巴达之子如此生气……  
虽然是短促的一瞬间，但在擦身的时候，安舒莎确实感到了仿佛面对野生狮子一样的危险。  
……还是不问比较好。  
但是，至少她很清楚一件事，交际花的领袖转过身，凝视着佣兵远去的背影——  
今晚就是贩夫的死期了。

fin.


End file.
